An algorithm was devised to process a doubly linked list by computer. Such lists are useful in applications requiring insertion and deletion of list items at arbitrary positions in a list sorted by ascending keys. Processing is simpler than for trees and is preferable for small lists. This capability facilitated computations of overlapping session times in a survey of computer terminal usage.